


Put Your Hands In Mine

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Series: Ficlet collections [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a kink and love for all things Magnus, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, M/M, Magnus bane has magical hands, POV Alec Lightwood, Rings, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: The people in Alec's life have widely different hands, he notices.Or, Alec's insight into the hands of his sister, his Parabatai, and his husband.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Ficlet collections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Put Your Hands In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!

Alec has seen his fair share of hands in his life-time, observed them, studied them, taken apart every facet of every curl of a finger and analyzed it diligently. It comes with the territory of being an archer, hands being his biggest asset on a battlefield. The hard callouses, the faint silvery scars of old wounds crisscrossing on his palm from gripping his bow too strong, punishing himself with one more arrow, definitely attest to that.

Izzy’s hands are different, softer, smoother. He also knows the brutal grip those hands have, especially when curled around an adamas whip. He knows their strength, and their vulnerability when she cradles Max’s head. He also knows their sheer power, enough to destroy entire demon hordes with just a few flicks.

Jace is different from either of them though, just like he is in almost every other part in their lives. Alec knows how those hands are, he had held them tight on one the most important days in his life, while their souls had been bound together. Alec knows the years of hurt he went through, and how all those dark days have left their mark on him, on the hard ridges of his fingers where the bones have been broken and mended far too many times. He knows how downright deadly those once broken fingers could be, with a seraph blade in their grip, ready to fight like a true avenging angel. Alec also knows the care in them as they fly over the piano keys, how they can make your soul sing with joy or mourn with heartbreak with just a few notes.

And then there had been Magnus. Magnus, with his magical hands. Magnus, with nails manicured to perfection. Magnus, with blue magic swirling just under those fingertips, ready to protect the innocent, heal the injured, avenge the fallen, and banish the evil. Magnus, with glittery nail polish, and graceful gestures, and beautiful rings.

Alec knows the feel of that blue magic, cool against his poison-heated skin. The smoky aftertaste of them, every time Magnus dances those fingertips across his body to check for injuries after a mission. Alec knows how soft the pads of those fingers are, he has felt those enough times, trailing over his skin, pushing aside stray strands of hair, holding his hand, every time with more love than he ever thought possible. He has felt the length of them firsthand, thrashing on their bed, blinding pleasure the only thing piercing the haze of his mind. He knows every single one of those rings, their textures, the hard ridges and the slopes and cuts of the stones, has felt them under his tongue. He knows the ability of these two hands, powerful enough to topple entire dimensions, gentle enough to tilt his chin up in demand for a kiss.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Alec smiles. “Nothing. Just thinking how much I love you.”

Magnus smiles back. “I love you too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Tell me in the comments or find me on tumblr @high-warlock-of-brooklyn 💙


End file.
